


Making the Grade

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: “If you don’t stop talking, I’m gonna change my mind. Remember, your passing grade is at stake,” John warned.
Relationships: Middle School Principal/Middle School Student Who Will Do Anything for a Passing Grade, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Making the Grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Stop struggling.”

John pushed the boy facedown onto his desk. The boy — what was his name again? Calvin. Oh right. _Calvin_ had just started his growth spurt, so his thin limbs, though awkwardly long, weren’t quite long enough for his feet to touch the floor. Calvin kicked and squirmed a bit, trying to find purchase for his toes that wasn’t there.

“Stop struggling,” John repeated. “Didn’t you say you’d do _anything_?”

“Yes, sir, Dr. Brennan, I d-did,” Calvin stuttered, voice pitched thin and high as John eased his pants down around his ankles and got himself into position. “B-but — ”

“If you don’t stop talking, I’m gonna change my mind. Remember, your passing grade is at stake,” John warned.

John liked his boys young — like Calvin — and he was already throbbing and swollen. He spat onto his palm a few times and slicked himself up. John was uncut, thankfully, so he didn’t need lots of lube for anal like most guys, but Calvin’s asshole was going to be virginally tight, John was certain, and he didn’t want to hurt himself.

“Hold still and keep quiet,” John warned. The principal’s office was private, and he’d taken the extra precaution of locking the door and closing the blinds. But even in a rowdy middle school like Gower’s, a boy screaming in agony might get notice.

He lined himself up, enjoying the spasmodic clench of Calvin’s puckered muscle against the tip of his cock for a few moments. Then, he rammed himself home.

It pained the boy, no question. Calvin’s limbs jerked, and his breath hissed through his teeth. To his credit, though, he didn’t scream or twist away from the penetration or otherwise try to throw John off. And he was, as John had anticipated, deliciously, virginally tight.

The boy was gonna make the grade; he already knew it. He reached around and took Calvin’s little dick to hand. It was stiff. Growling, delighted, John started thrusting.

Oh yeah, he was making the grade for sure.


End file.
